fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 27: The Beasts of Dublith
Synopsis Izumi notices to Mason that Alphonse has not returned yet and it's getting late. They discuss him being kidnapped and all of them, including Sig, get a laugh out of the notion. Cut to Al being chained up in some secret location with Martel still inside him and Dorchet sitting nearby. During their conversation, it is revealed that Dorchet and Martel, as well as others, are chimera fabricated from severely wounded military personnel. 'The Master', whose name is Greed, finally arrives to question Al. He's brought some other chimeras with him to help interrogate Al. Al attempts to escape by performing alchemy and taking on Greed. Greed, however, turns out to be fairly indestructible and to prove it has Loa try to kill by using his gigantic hammer to remove Greed's head. In just moments Greed's obliterated head begins to reform until finally, it is impossible to see that anything had been done to it. It's at this point that Greed reveals that he is a homunculus. He then explains to Al just why he wants the latter's body if he has this one; he's not truly immortal like Al, and that his regenerative abilities have a limit. Through various means of intimidation, Greed tries to get the secret to how Al's soul was placed in the suit of armor. Eventually, Al tells that his brother Edward did it, but that he's no longer around to tell them how. They assume Al means he's dead. Meanwhile, back at South Headquarters Edward is proceeding to check in for his assessment. Since he's late his processing is going to take longer than usual. While looking for the Office of Technical Evaluation he stumbles on his old friend Major Alex Louis Armstrong. It turns out that the major is escorting Führer President Bradley while he inspects the Southern Headquarters. When he finds out that Ed is there for evaluation, but that it's going to be a while before the testing happens he signs off on Ed's paperwork. When asked about his business in the south Ed states that he's just there to visit his old teacher. President Bradley contemplates recruiting Izumi, but Ed points out that would be a daunting task. Back in Dublith Izumi, Sig, and Mason are tracking down leads on where Al might be. They trace a solid lead to the Devil's Nest bar. Izumi heads over there to continue her search for Al. Upon meeting resistance at the front door Izumi takes out the initial group of guards. When that isn't enough and the next wave still refuses to give her the info she wants both her and Sig remove all the remaining obstacles. Efforts continue to try and get information out of Al regarding his transformation. When hypnotism doesn't work they start contemplating dissection. Al doesn't appear scared enough when they bring up the suggestion and he reveals there is only one thing he fears, Izumi. As he speaks Izumi can be heard approaching in the background before she busts down the door to the room where he is being held and proceeds to take out all the guards in the room. Chapter Notes * Greed and the others with the ouroboros tattoos - Lust, Envy and, Gluttony are revealed to be homunculi; artificial humans created through alchemy. * The chimera are the successful results of military experimentation. * Homunculi are near indestructible, but they are not eternal. Manga Chapters Category:Chapters